Oust the Expendables
is the third episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Reward Challenge/Hero Duel: Parallel Universe One person from each tribe would balance a ball on a disk attached to a pole as they maneuver through a series of obstacles. If the ball drops, they must go back to the start. Once they finish that phase, they must roll three balls and land them in a series of targets. The first person to finish wins. Reward: Fishing gear. Winner: Zhongliao Immunity Challenge: Yank Your Hank Six members from each tribe would race across a series of three wooden A-frames carrying three coils of rope. At the end of the course, the six would use the rope to pull a heavy wooden crate across a ramp and up to the finish platform. The four remaining tribe members would disassemble the crate to use as puzzle pieces. The first tribe to solve the puzzle would win. Winner: Gongguan Story Night of Day 6 After Tribal Council, Valjean was upset with the three who voted for him; Goro, Kano, and Lancelot. Kano attempted to explain his reasoning, but tripped over his own words. Lily and Miku celebrated their successful move, but Lily was wary of Miku's growing power. Day 7 Arriving to their reward challenge, the tribes noticed a small setup in front of two benches. Luke announced that the tribes would be competing in Hero Duels from the Blood vs. Water seasons, where two paired up people would compete against each other. The winner would win reward for their tribe and pick someone to join their partner on Exile Island, where they would be away from the rest of their tribe until the Immunity challenge. Bass and Chuck stepped forward to play Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine which tribe would choose the players. Bass won, prompting Ramsay to volunteer for Gongguan. As such, Ramsay competed against Kyary. They both had rough starts, but Kyary got ahead when Ramsay dropped his ball. However, Kyary struggled to reach a target and allowed Ramsay to catch up. Ramsay then scored his first point, but Kyary soon tied it. Kyary then scored another, but Ramsay tied it. It became an intense match for the final point, but Kyary scored it and won reward for Zhongliao. Luke told Ramsay that he would be going to Exile Island, but Kyary had to choose someone from her tribe to join him. After consulting her tribe, Glinda volunteered to go. Luke gave the directions to the exiled couple, before giving the fishing gear to Gongguan. The tribes then returned to camp. On Zhongliao, Chuck and Ron grabbed the new fishing gear and went out for a fishing trip. While out fishing, Chuck and Ron compared notes on their fellow tribemates. They agreed that the vocaloids were threatening, but that Glinda and Morgan were weaker physically. In the woods, Reptile and Leifang discussed working with Kyary, but Reptile was hesitant about it because Ron would likely not allow it. Leifang returned to camp to talk with Kyary and MAYU. They agreed on Glinda and Morgan being weak links, but Kyary feared IA and Luka. MAYU also mentioned how they seemed close, lying about being involved with them. Morgan met up with Mileena to discuss strategy, tossing out the names of Luka and MAYU. Mileena openly told Morgan that she would rather go for Glinda or Kyary first, which was a turn-off for the woman. Mileena brought Morgan's information to Luka, who brought it to IA and MAYU that Morgan was gunning for them. They agreed to bring Mileena in as their fourth and work to take out Morgan. On Gongguan; Goro tried to reason with Valjean. He explained that the first vote did not mean much to him, and he did not want Valjean to feel attacked. Valjean appreciated Goro's explanation. Going for a walk together, Barry and Lancelot bonded over stories. Growing closer to the knight, Barry offered a pact with him. Meanwhile, Bass and Bruce spoke to one another. Bruce mentioned how he feared the possibility of Ramsay finding an artifact, but Bass was convinced that he could earn Ramsay's trust. Lily brought Lancelot and Kano together to talk about her fear of Miku's growing power. The three agreed, and they decided that Miku would be the best person to vote out next. On Exile Island, Ramsay felt horrible about losing the challenge, but Glinda told him to simmer down with his complaints. Glinda instantly found a spot to recline, as Ramsay went out in search of materials to make a fire. While out, he decided to start searching for an advantage, believing that there must be something hidden on Exile Island. After spending most of the day digging around, Ramsay finally found something stuck in a low tree. Using his limited abilities, he climbed it and pulled out the package. Unraveling it, he found it to be a Holy Grail artifact with a note. Reading it, he discovered that the artifact grants him Immunity up until the merge unless someone else finds it in an even harder spot next time. If he were to find it again, he would keep it until the merge. Now giddy about his discovery, Ramsay returned to find Glinda napping. Day 8 The tribes arrived for their next Immunity challenge, where Luke took the idol back from Zhongliao. Glinda and Ramsay returned from Exile Island and rejoined their tribes. Once the challenge was announced, Leifang sat out for Zhongliao. Barry, Bass, Bruce, Goro, Kano, and Lancelot started off against Chuck, Luka, MAYU, Mileena, Reptile, and Ron. Gongguan overcame the first two frames, but MAYU struggled and held Zhongliao back. By the time they made it over the first frame, Gongguan reached the second part of the challenge. MAYU once again struggled up the second frame, allowing Zhongliao to reach the puzzle. Ramsay, Valjean, Lily, and Miku took on the puzzle. Zhongliao made progress to the second part of the challenge, but Ramsay and Valjean very quickly figured out the puzzle's solution and won Immunity for Gongguan. Luke acknowledged how Gongguan dominated the challenge as he gave them the idol. He reminded Zhongliao of their date with him at Tribal Council, as the tribes returned to camp. Immediately after returning from the challenge, MAYU apologized for her poor performance and promised to do better in the future. Luka brought IA, MAYU, and Mileena together to get their opinions on the vote. The consensus seemed to be to get rid of the lazy Glinda, but IA had second thoughts. IA informed Glinda that she was the target on everyone's mind. However, IA recommended making a move to get rid of MAYU. Glinda thought about it, but then had a fear that the men would pick them off. As such, she recommended going after Reptile, who appeared to be the ringleader. Glinda brought Kyary and Morgan together to tell them about her plan, which the latter two agreed to go through with. IA told Luka, Mileena, and MAYU about the plan, which the three were considerate of. The four suspected that Reptile, Chuck, and Ron had an alliance. IA and Glinda then went to talk to Leifang, mentioning how the men would stick together. Chuck, Reptile, and Ron agreed on Glinda, with Leifang hesitantly agreeing as well. When the three went to talk to IA, Luka, and MAYU; the women were uncertain. At Tribal Council, Luke asked MAYU how she felt after her challenge performance. MAYU admittedly felt bad about it, but also said there were bigger threats than her. This sparked a conversation where Glinda called out Chuck, Reptile, and Ron for being in an alliance. Reptile argued right back, claiming that Glinda had not done anything. Glinda then made a plea to the women of the tribe to stick together to get rid of the men. With that, voting began. Leifang betrayed her alliance and cast her vote for Reptile. The men stuck to voting Glinda. Glinda, Kyary, and Morgan also cast their votes for Reptile. IA, Luka, Mileena, and MAYU made their decision. In a 7-4 vote, Glinda was eliminated. Her torch was snuffed, as Reptile commented "Thanks for the vote, Leifang." Luke stated that a clear line was now drawn, as the tribe returned to camp with their torches. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running